1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wine rack that is an aesthetically pleasing while providing the required function of receiving wine bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wine racks are configured to provide a plurality of storage spaces for receiving wine bottles. Nevertheless, the storage spaces are either square or triangular when viewed from either end, which is monotonous. It is, therefore, a need in a wine rack that provides a decoration suiting the indoor decoration while providing the required function of receiving wine bottles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wine rack that provides a decoration suiting the indoor decoration while providing the required function of receiving wine bottles.
A wine rack in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a plurality of arc-shaped partitioning plates, and at least one connecting rod. The base has an arc-shaped top. A plurality of spaced longitudinal grooves are defined in the arc-shaped top and extend along a longitudinal direction of the base that is orthogonal to the arc-shaped top. Each arc-shaped partitioning plate has a first end adjacent to the base and a second end distal to the base. The first end of each arc-shaped partitioning plate is securely engaged in one of the longitudinal grooves, with each arc-shaped partitioning plate being located in a radial direction with respect to the arc-shaped top of the base. The second end of each arc-shaped partitioning plate has at least one hole. A plurality of storage spaces are defined by the arc-shaped partitioning plates and the base for receiving wine bottles. The connecting rod extends through the hole of the second end of each arc-shaped partitioning plate.
In an embodiment of the invention, the longitudinal grooves of the base are spaced at angular intervals, and the connecting rod is flexible. Each longitudinal groove of the base receives the first ends of two of the arc-shaped partitioning plates. Each longitudinal groove of the base has a width that is two times of a width of the first end of each arc-shaped partitioning plate. The second end of each arc-shaped partitioning plate is rectilinear, with the second ends of two of the arc-shaped partitioning plates having the first ends thereof received in two of the longitudinal grooves adjacent to each other being in intimate contact with each other. Each end of the connecting rod is threaded and extends beyond an associated one of two outermost arc-shaped partitioning plates, with a fastening member having a screw hole being threadedly engaged with the threaded end of the connecting rod. Two of the arc-shaped partitioning plates having the first ends thereof received in the same longitudinal groove of the base diverge radially outward. Each partitioning plate has identical configuration to allow easy manufacture and assembly.